


Wrong Place, Wrong Time

by KrakinKraken



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Minor Violence, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrakinKraken/pseuds/KrakinKraken
Summary: Billy's decided to come clean to his parents about the superhero thing. Unfortunately, life has other plans.





	Wrong Place, Wrong Time

‘’Y’know son, maybe you’d shake less if you had less caffeine.’’

 

‘’Hm?’’ Billy shook his head, trying to clear out the anxieties that clung to it like cobwebs. Following the direction of his Dad’s nod, he noticed that he’d burned through his fifth espresso, while his parents were still nursing their mug. ‘’Oh, uh, yeah.’’ he let out an awkward chuckle, partly out of not knowing what else to say, and partly out of fear of his voice cracking if he didn’t take constant pauses. ‘’You might have a point.’’

 

His father nodded, smiling in his astonishing fatherly wisdom. His mother, however, was less oblivious.

 

‘’What’s the matter, Billy? You seem worried about something.’’ she chimed, her face lightly creasing with worry. 

 

‘’Nope, nothing.’’ he snapped, too quickly, before trying to draw more coffee from the same empty cup he tried last time. Roughly 30 seconds ago.

 

In reality, he’d invited them here, to their favourite quaint little cafe in the upper west side, to finally tell them about the whole ‘wearing tights in public and shooting lightning out of his hands’ thing, at long last. Not at this  _ exact _ moment, though. Maybe after a few more drinks. 

 

‘’ _ Hm’’ _ his mother hummed, clearly not believing him, eyes narrowing to enter ‘piercing conscience’ mode. He had faced off against some pretty big super-threats already, like Kang The Conqueror and. Uh. Electro? And he’d choose either of them over trying to resist the slight squinting of a suspicious Mrs. Kaplan. 

 

After a while, he caved. 

 

‘’Well, I…’’

 

‘’There’s something I need to…’’

 

‘’The past few weeks, I’ve been go-’’  

 

There was a loud crash behind him, the glass of the cafe window shattering as a trash can was heaved through it. Billy instinctively leapt to his feet, putting himself between his parents the window. A pair of figures stepped in through the hole, weapons in hand. 

 

He sighed, and felt some of the tension in his shoulders release. He’d thought he was in genuine trouble, for a minute there. He straightened up, raised his hand in front of him and got ready to put the problem to bed. 

 

_ ‘’I want- _ ’’

 

‘’Billy?’’ 

 

He froze. In his instinctive snap to attention, he’d completely forgotten that his parents were still right behind him, and that he wasn’t wearing his costume. 

 

_ Crap. What’s the game pla- _

 

_ ‘’PREPARE TO BE PLUNDERED, KNAVE.’’ _

 

Before he could finish his thought, he was flat on his back, staring up at the lights with a throbbing pain in his jaw and his parents rushing to his side to make sure he wasn’t injured. 

 

‘’Oh god, Billy, are you okay? What were you thinking?! Are you hurt?’’ 

 

‘’ _ Ow.  _ Yeah, Mom, I’m fine.’’ he mumbled, rubbing his jaw. 

 

The thing that was hurt most, however, was his pride. Maybe it wasn’t so bad. Maybe it wasn’t really him.

 

‘’IT IS I, THE PLUNDERER, AND MY ABLE HENCHMAN, TERRY.’’

 

Billy groaned. How was he going to explain this to the team? How could he ever live it down?

 

The Plunderer continued his usual monologue, apparently having decided to ‘’plunder’’ this ‘’shabby establishment’’, but Billy wasn’t really listening. He’d been practicing connecting with the rest of the team telepathically, for situations just like this one, but he hadn’t quite managed to crack it; it was too hard for him to concentrate, but he hoped that the adrenaline would help him in the field. 

 

He closed his eyes, tried to regulate his breathing, and trying to… focus on his team… or something. To reach out to them. With his brain. 

 

_ Just have to focus. Try focusing on… Teddy? Teddy. Teddy. Teddy teddy teddy teddyteddyted- _

 

‘’TERRY. TERRY. WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN’T PLUNDER THE CASH REGISTER, TERRY?’’

 

Billy sighed. 

 

_ Teddyteddytedd- _

 

_ ‘’CARD ONLY? WHAT KIND OF SCREWED UP-’’ _

 

_ Screw it.  _

 

He slid his phone out of his pocket, not bothering to try and be stealthy. Odds are, the Plunderer wouldn’t even notice. 

‘’YOU THERE. BOY. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?’’

 

‘’It’s. Uh. A fake phone.’’ 

 

‘’AHA, I SEE!’’. The Plunderer turned back to his assistant, still yelling. 

 

Billy sighed, again, and, again, it managed to get heavier with embarrassment.

 

* * *

 

‘’So,’’ Mrs. Kaplan broke the silence after Billy had left his parents alone at home, ‘’how do you feel about it?’’

‘’I think it’s a travesty’’ her husband blustered back, ‘’thank goodness those Kid Avengers arrived when they did-’’ 

‘’Not about that. About Billy’s news.’’

He stared at her, expression twisted by deep concentration. 

‘’...What news?’’

‘’That he’s gay.’’

His eyes widened, and they sat there in silence for some time. 

‘’...oh.’’ 

* * *

  
  
  


It was roughly an hour after Billy had texted for help, completely unobstructed, and several minutes after they met back up at the diner, and the laughter had yet to subside. 

‘’You… you got laid out, by  _ eheheheh _ the  _ Plunder- _ ’’ 

‘’ _ IT WAS A COMPLICATED SITUATION’’ _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a quick warm-up after not writing for a while. Decided to post it anyway, because why not. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
